


this was not a good idea

by wildflower (bangtrashsyd)



Series: minimalist memoirs [10]
Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, jr is dumb, minhyun is hot, seongwoo brings demon!dan to class because he's an idiot too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-01-25 10:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12529680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangtrashsyd/pseuds/wildflower
Summary: Person A can’t read his own handwriting and summons a very sexy demon instead of a lemon.





	this was not a good idea

"Hey, Jonghyun, do you have a copy of that summoning spell we were supposed to do?" Seongwoo asks, hair stuck up all over his head. Jonghyun takes one look at him and concludes that he's slept through the entire lesson. Again.

"Of course I do." He hands the slip over, and Seongwoo frowns at his handwriting. "What?"

"Your handwriting is atrocious." Seongwoo comments, and Jonghyun curls his lip. He seizes the worksheets from Seongwoo's desk, scans through it, and flings a contemptuous look at his best friend. 

"You're the one to talk." He rolls his eyes, and Seongwoo flushes. 

"Okay, okay, thanks." He shoulders his bag, and Jonghyun follows. "Thanks for this, really. When are we supposed to perform it?"

"Today, bring it tomorrow. You should see it coming to you once you say the spell." Jonghyun snatches the paper back. "Please remember to do it. We don't need Professor Seokhoon to scream at you again."

"Fuck off, you're no angel." Seongwoo says in spite, and Jonghyun just laughs at him as he storms off.

"You've got drool on your face!" He calls after him, chuckling.

 

Later at home, he does have to admit the handwriting on his piece of scrap paper is quite bad. His pentagram is already drawn, and he's said the all the words to the spell except the part where he had to say the object he wanted to summon.

"Demon or lemon?" He asks himself, scratching his head at the thought. He can't quite remember the details of the entire class, he's been swamped with homework on all ends - he has three essays to hand in by the end of the week! Jonghyun bites his lip and tries to think through it logically. "I couldn't have wrote demon, but it can't be lemon either. I have a lemon tree outside my house, why would I need those?"

"I think you meant lemon, human." The voice startles him, and he flings his paper at the source, yelling.  _"Hey._ Watch it."

"Oh my God!" He yelps at the plume of smoke. He can't see through it, except for a dark silhouette of a man.  Briefly, he wonders if there's anyone at home to save him in case of an emergency, then remembers that everyone is out for the new musical at the theater. "Who are you? Where-"

"And that tells me you probably meant lemon." The last of the smoke clears through Jonghyun's desperate arm waving to get it out of his face, and he stares in shock at the man in his bedroom. "Hwang Minhyun, demon at your service."

 _"What?"_ Jonghyun chokes. The demon, Minhyun, is beautiful, and looking at him makes Jonghyun very nervous. He swallows, feeling slightly panicky as the room seems to close in all around him. He's never wanted to get out of his bedroom so much on a Wednesday night.

"For goodness sake." Minhyun snaps impatiently, tapping his foot and pressing his palms to his temples in exasperation. "Have you never seen a demon before?"

Minhyun has a black suit on with the two buttons of his pressed white shirt opened, a thin red choker around his neck. His eyes are coated in eyeshadow and eyeliner, and his lips are coloured a ruby red. Jonghyun makes a intangible sound in his throat before remembering how there isn't a  _bloody protection circle._

"Stay back!" He seizes something from his bed stand, nearly tripping over the clothes piled up all over the floor. He holds his flashlight out in what he hopes is a threatening manner. "I'm a wizard! Do  _not_ harm me."

"What is  _that_ going to do? Blind me?" Minhyun gives him a look over, pursing his lips.  There's a look in his eyes, something like a mixture of amusement and disgust. "You don't look dangerous."

"I am a  _wizard!"_ Jonghyun bites back in outrage. "How dare you?"

"What are you, five foot eight?" Minhyun gives him that look again, and Jonghyun snarls deep in his throat, flinging the torchlight at him. He watches in satisfaction as the object knocks off the side of the demon's taunting face, painting red onto his cheek and landing with a thud on the floor.

"I'll have you know that I am five foot  _ten!"_ He seizes his blanket and flings the entire thing all over the stupid, smirking demon. _"And stop laughing!"_

Minhyun drops to the floor, thoroughly covered by his heavy down blanket. Jonghyun sits down on his bed to breathe for a minute, and his actions catch up to him.

"Oh shit." He mumbles to himself. The mass of blankets in the middle of the room is still quaking with silent laughter. Minhyun pokes his head out from the blankets and grins dangerously at him, hair looking ruffled.

"You're not a very good wizard." He teases, and Jonghyun bites his lip. Minhyun frees himself from his impressive restraints and gets to his feet. "That was fun, human. I might come back."

"Please don't." He says tiredly. "I just wanted a lemon."

Minhyun picks up the piece of paper from the floor, studying it with intense eyes and looking up at him. There's no disgust in his eyes this time, just amusement and maybe a little respect if he squints. 

"You should fix your handwriting." Minhyun notes. He snaps his fingers and steps out of the pentagram, handing the lemon to him. Jonghyun takes it from him, folding his legs underneath him as Minhyun begins to glow from the inside with a bright light. "Bye, human. See you soon."

 

Jonghyun turns up to class the next day thoroughly horrified and holding a perfect lemon in his hand. He shows it to Professor Seokhoon, who eyes him oddly. Seongwoo turns up with someone new, and Jonghyun leans over his desk to ask: "Who's that?" 

"This is Daniel!" Seongwoo chirps, obviously happier and more awake than he was yesterday. "He came when I said the spell!"

Jonghyun pales as he looks at Daniel sitting right next to his best friend. He pales even further when he sees Daniel holding on to Seongwoo's hand, and the love struck look in his best friend's eyes when he looks at him.

"Seongwoo," He hisses as Professor Seokhoon begins to collect everyone's objects for inspection. "You brought a  _demon_ to class?

 _"You_ said to bring the thing we summoned to class." Seongwoo's eyes grow wide. "I just followed what you said!"

 _"Ong Seongwoo."_ Professor Seokhoon snaps, face a perfect picture of disapproval. He's never liked Seongwoo's playful ways, and the way he keeps failing this class makes him nowhere close to the Professor's honour roll. "Where is your fruit?"

Seongwoo's eyes go straight to Daniel's, then his, his face a picture of ultimate betrayal. Daniel leans over Seongwoo to look at him, winking, and Jonghyun suddenly remembers Minhyun winking at him before he left the night before. He shakes away the memory and shoots a panicked look at his friend. Seongwoo groans and lets go of Daniel, and the demon begins whispering furiously under his breath, a beam of light shining between his hands. It seems like he's actually trying to  _help_ him. 

 _"Well?"_ Professor Seokhoon asks testily. Seongwoo gestures to Daniel helplessly, who is still muttering like a mad man, and Jonghyun sinks his head to rest on the table. The demon looks to Seongwoo, whispering harshly.

"Sorry, Seongwoo. I'm not that good of a demon yet." 

Above them, Professor Seokhoon's face begins to turn purple, and Seongwoo looks pitiful under the sudden number of eyes that look in his direction.

 

"Hey, human." Something large, black and feathery appears in his room with a swirl of smoke. Jonghyun ditches his Charms homework in horror and flings his blanket over the  _thing._

"What are you doing in my room?" He demands, and Minhyun appears from the blankets, looking very put out.

"Yes, human,  _do_ throw a blanket over the next demon you see." He sits up and pushes the blanket away from him. "Blankets are our fatal weaknesses. Really, what has that little school of yours taught you at all?"

"I'm not in the mood." Jonghyun returns his focus to the worksheets, pressing the pads of his index fingers into his temples. "I've got a Charms test tomorrow."

"Not in the mood? Test?" Minhyun tilts his head, mouthing the words as if he doesn't understand them. "You humans and your priorities. I'm offering you a chance to engage with a demon, free of charge- How about this, play with me for an hour and I'll help you with your test tomorrow."

"Are you that desperate?" Jonghyun scoffs, flinching when a finger props his chin up. Suddenly, he's staring into Minhyun's black eyes, the pupils warm and molten. The fingers holding on to his chin are so searingly  _hot_ it seems cold. 

"Are you?" Minhyun breathes back, and he thinks that he can see flames in his eyes. The hand shifts to cup his cheek, and he presses his lips together to prevent himself from reacting to the surprisingly gentle and intimate touch. "You're interesting, human. I like you."

"You want to possess me." Jonghyun corrects him with a sigh and the demon smiles, slow and easy, leaning closer to peer at him.

"That too, of course." He grins cheerfully, hand gripping his face a little tighter. "What do you say?"

"First of all." Jonghyun taps at the demon's wrist to get him to let go. Minhyun backs off, settling onto the bed next to him and kicking off his black boots, removing the feathery cape from his shoulders and hanging it up on the ceiling fan with a bit of magic. "My name is Jonghyun, not human."

"Jonghyun." Minhyun pronounces the name, and Jonghyun shivers. He  _likes_ the way the demon says his name. "Well, Jonghyun, are you ready to play?"

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! comment below :-)


End file.
